


Prince Mononoke: The tale of Peter Parker

by Nijura



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Princess Mononoke Fusion, Blood and Gore, Demons, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Peter was raised by spiders, Tony is Lady Eboshi, well not a lady but you know what I mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: In ancient times, the landlay covered in forests,where, from ages long past,dwelt the spirits of the gods.Peter Parker raised by spiders in the old forest while Tony Stark built the iron city claiming the land for his own.The two of them are enemies in a war that is bigger than both of them.Will humans learn to peacefully live with nature or will they destroy it without a care?





	1. The Iron city

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends of old Anime movies 
> 
> I wanted to write this for a long time now and finally I did.  
> Now for some info  
> There is no Ashitaka in this story, both Peter and Tony will kind of take over that role but mainly be Prince Mononoke the boy raised by a spider god and Tony Stark as Lady Eboshi.  
> The events will not be chronologically correct because of the changed characters but most of the events will be similar to the movie. So just a heads up it is not a simple retelling.  
> The universe is mostly that of Princess Mononoke and the setting is also the same for those who dont know that movie, here is the link for the trailer.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OiMOHRDs14  
> I do suggest you watch it first before reading, also it is awesome.  
> Watch the movie.  
> Do it, now.

In ancient times, the land

lay covered in forests,              

where, from ages long past,

dwelt the spirits of the gods.

 

Back then, man and beast

lived in harmony,

but as time went by, most

of the great forests were destroyed.

 

Those that remained were guarded

by gigantic beasts...

who owed their allegiance

to the Great Forest Spirit,

for those were the days

of gods and demons.

 

The iron city sat in the mountains; it was a large eyesore especially considered that there was once a huge, flourishing forest where it now sat.

Steam and fog emerged from it and polluted the air, Peter could smell it, so could his mother and brothers. He hissed as he pulled his mask over his head.

“He will die tonight; the man of iron will finally meet his fate.”

♦♦

The city was busy and shouting and hammering sounded late into the night. The humans never stopped working; the giant fire that melted the ore had to be lit 24 hours straight. No exceptions.

Tony walked through his city, his home. He had built it; he had freed himself from the chains of slavery and left everything behind him to create this.

A smile made his way to his lips as he looked around. His people were well cared for and it was thanks to him that they were safe.

Tony despised slavery and spent a lot of time to free people and he had brought them all here, here they could live, work and build a legacy of their own.

He looked around as Pepper, his second in command walked up beside him. He smiled at her and she gave him a worried look.

“What’s up my sweet little mochi?”

Pepper gave him a glare at that nickname but didn’t comment on it, “I am worried Tony-san, the spiders are planning something, I am sure. We saw them earlier that day spying on us.”

Tony shrugged and nodded at a man that passed them.

Tony walked with his head held high and his hands behind his back. He wore a red overcoat over his black yukata and pants.

“Well that is what spiders do love, they sit around and watch but as long as we don’t get caught in their web everything will be fine, believe me.”

Pepper shook her head, “no Tony-san I don’t believe that, they are up to something and we know this Mononoke is after your head.” Tony smirked, “let him come I will not be intimidated by some kid.”

Pepper wanted to say something else but a shout sounded from the walls, “spiders!”

Tony smiled, “and the game begins.” He rushed away and shouted orders to his people. Pepper was left behind taking care of the younger ones and those who couldn’t fight.

♦♦

Peter held onto the back of his brother as they ran towards the city. The iron city was surrounded by a wall made out of the trunks of the trees they had cut down and there were even some forced into the ground with sharp ends to pierce stupid enemies. They shot arrows and their weird bullets at them but they were too fast to hit.

“Get him Nii-chan,” Ned said as Peter jumped from his back, stuck to the walls and climbed up. Nothing was going to stop him now.

He swung himself over the edge and looked at them men guarding the walls. They looked terrified but were quick to point their large and slow, guns at him. Peter hissed again before he jumped at the first man, punched him in the face to make a flip and land on the other, throwing him over the wall.

He ran as more men came and climbed on the roof of the large building. He squatted down and looked around; steam and the darkness of the night hid him well.

The humans of the city were scurrying around like ants and Peter scoffed as he watched them. He wanted the man of iron the man who had started all of this, who aimed to destroy his home.

He didn’t have to search for long.

“Mononoke! I am here, come and get me!”

He stood in a large open space in the middle of the city.

Two buffed, blonde men flanked him as he stood there grinning like the whole world belonged to him. Peter growled and looked down on him before he slowly stood.

The people on the ground began to scream and point at him.

For a moment that felt like an eternity they just looked at each other, then Peter leaned forward and began to run.

Peter ran down the roof and the man of iron smirked raising his weapon at him. The boy saw it but he just pulled he dagger he had made out of one of his mother’s long fangs and was ready to sink it deep into the man’s throat.

The roof in front of him exploded and he let out a scream as he fell head first down. He managed to do a flip and land on the ground in a crouch, without hurting himself but as he stood another shot was fired and he was hit square in the chest.

The impact knocked all air out of him and threw him backwards into a pile of rubbish.

The people cheered and were ready to attack the unmoving enemy but Tony’s voice stopped them.

“He is mine!”

The people cleared a path for him and Tony walked up to where the unconscious boy lay in the rubble. He smiled as he took him in.

The boy was thin but muscular; he wore a tight suit made out of spider silk and dyed black with red lines on it to resemble the other spiders in the woods.

His face was covered by a mask that was also black and made out of silk. There were eyes painted on it so it looked like he had six eyes and the mouth was painted like the one of an Oni.

“What a weird boy,” Tony muttered and leaned over him to pull the mask off his face.

Tony noticed two things he didn’t expect.

First the boy was still alive and breathing.

Second he was gorgeous.

Like a fool he stood there, leaning over him and stared at the little demon until he eventually woke, looked at him, hissed and head-butted him.

Tony stumbled back and yelped as the boy jumped to his feet, lashing out with the dagger. He was fast and his movements were fluid like a dancer’s.

Tony growled and pulled his own sword, blocking his attacks. He wore a light armour made from thin metal sheets that were layered over each other. It wouldn’t protect him from a bullet but from knifes and arrows.

“You cannot win boy, this city will grow and survive. You and your kind will have to go.”

The boy hissed and jumped kicking him into the chest before jumping at the wall and crawling up. He glared one last time at Tony before he ran.

Steve one of his bodyguards tried to hit him with a bullet but he missed spectacularly. Tony almost laughed.

He sighed instead and looked at the mask he still held in his hand. His fingers rubbed over the material and he was fascinated by it.

The fabric was cool and smooth almost impossible so and as he tried to pull it apart it didn’t tear. It was amazing and he couldn’t wait to go to his workshop to look into it closer.

“Tony-sama!”

He turned and looked at Steve, “he escaped and you just stood there.” Tony nodded, “yes because what else was I supposed to do? Jump after him?”

Steve looked a little helpless and Tony just rolled his eyes and strode away, he had work to do.

♦♦

Peter slowly walked between the trees. He put a hand on the trunk of a large tree and turned to look back at the city. He had failed again.

He sighed and shook his head when suddenly a twig hit his head. A little surprised he looked around.

“What was that for?”

A group of monkeys sat on a few rocks a little away from him. They collected twigs and small rocks preparing to throw them at him.

“You are a human, you do not belong in this place.”

Peter frowned, “what? I am no human I am a spider.”

They let out a screams and began to throw their rocks at him. Peter hissed and took shelter behind a tree.

“You don’t belong, go away! Humans destroy us, they will kill us all!”

Out from between the trees his two brothers appeared and the monkeys screamed as they ran for cover. Ned walked up to him, looking at him worried, “you okay dude?”

Peter smiled at him, “I am but I failed.” His brother shook his head and Peter climbed on his back, “man that sucks.”

“It does and I lost my mask.”

The brothers returned into the deep dark part of the forest and to their nest. Their mother was waiting in their giant web and she looked at them one of her large legs reached out and Peter held onto it.

He was lifted up and she looked at him with her many black eyes. She blinked and sat him on the web before her, “you are unharmed little one, I am glad to see that.”

Peter sighed, “I am but I failed you mother. I am sorry.” He brushed his brown curls back and let his head hang low. His mother gently rubbed his head, “Peter, I am still proud of you darling, I know you did all you could.”

Peter looked up, “I love you mother.” The old spider chuckled, “should I tuck you in darling?” Peter nodded and she carried him into her web cave before she began to pull silk from her behind to wrap Peter into it.

She placed him down and caressed his head, “sleep well little one, tomorrow we will get another chance.” Peter smiled at her, “yes thank you mother.”

 

The next morning was cool and Peter only reluctantly freed himself from his warm cocoon and walked out of their web cave.

He went to a place where the dew collected and drank it.

He sighed and climbed on a tree to grab a few nuts to munch on before they headed out for their today mission.

Ned climbed up the tree next to his and looked at him, “hey Nii-chan, mother gave me this for you.”

He handed him another mask and Peter smiled, “thank you I have to prepare it then we can head out.” The silk his mother spun was the best there was but he managed to make it even better.

Peter used a mixture from different herbs to make it more durable and resilient. It took him about an hour but only because he was very peculiar about the painting on his mask.

He smiled and put it on completing his suit once again.

His brothers and mother watched him and once he nodded they nodded back.

It was time.

♦♦

Tony hated rain, he despised it deeply.

He looked around holding his weapon while Steve held up an umbrella for them both. Thor held his own and Steve’s rifle standing under the cover of a tree.

They were standing at a path, watching his men guide the oxen along. They were carrying rice and other good they had bought for their iron in the other city.

“We need to hurry, the spiders could attack any moment.”

Thor looked around cautiously, “do you think so? I hope not they are sneaky bastards.” Tony smiled and shrugged, “it is what I would do.”

Shouting sounded from the front of the caravan and Tony chuckled, “there they are.” The two smaller spiders emerged from the forest but the men shot a few times and they turned away again.  

“Victory!” Thor bellowed and Steve exhaled, happily but Tony readied his gun.

“These were only the babies, we want the mother.”

The two blondes looked confused but then the huge spider dropped on the path only a few meters away from them. Tony smirked, “there she is.”

He smiled as he aimed at the giant black body, decorated with red stripes and what looked like a thousand eyes. She made an inviting target but Tony knew from experience that her body was harder than any amour he had ever seen or created and wasn’t easy to pierce.

He had to wait until he found a good aim.

“There!”

He pulled the trigger and the gun went off, hitting the giant spider on the head and apparently hurting it because it let out a screech and shook its head.

A few men were pulled down as it scrambled through them and fell down the hill. Thor let out another shout loudly stating their victory but he fell back as he was hit by a stone on the forehead.

Tony looked up and saw the boy, crouching on a tree branch and even with his new mask on, Tony knew he was glaring at him.

He waved at him and the boy jumped away and after the spider.

Tony chuckled, “collect what has been dropped and get going, we need to get home!” Steve looked at him while Thor got up and left to go to the front of the caravan.

“But Tony-sama do you want to leave our men behind?”

Tony sighed, of course Steve would complain, “no, I will go after them. Go and tell Pepper what happened.”

Steve wanted to protest again but Tony already hurried down the mountain. Cussing Steve made sure everything was in order and the oxen were moving again.  

♦♦

Tony looked around for about an hour but the two men he found were already dead and it was pointless to keep searching. At least the rain had stopped.

He walked down until he was at the river, looking at the dangerous brown water and froze when he spotted movement on the other side.

There half in the water lay the giant spider. The smaller ones were around it and suddenly the boy rushed to her, wrapping what looked like silk bandages around the injury on the spider’s head.

He just stood there, mesmerized by the love and care he saw in the boy’s movements and when he got a look on his face he saw worry in it.

Suddenly he felt a bit bad, hurting that spider.

One of the smaller spiders spotted him and the mother and the boy turned and looked at him. Tony was well aware of him being alone and defenceless but he wondered.

Running wasn’t his style and they were on the other side of the raging river. The boy glared at him but then the mother led them away.

Tony exhaled slowly; he didn’t notice he was holding his breath.


	2. The boy in the webs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter for those few of you who read it.   
> Beware the violence and blood also the plot proceeds.

Peter was furious, “why didn’t you let me kill him? He was there, defenceless and alone.”

His mother was busy spinning a new web and she gave him a look, “yes he was alone but that wouldn’t have been right, he is a warrior as are you. A fair fight is what you both need.”

Peter growled, “this is stupid, I should just go back and kill him before he gets back to the city!” He spun around and jumped to the forest floor.

His mother chuckled, “so young, so naïve, be careful child.”

Peter shook his head and put on his mask. He rubbed his wrists and extended his hand, shooting his own silk to a tree and pulling himself up, swinging from tree to tree.

He had been given this ability as a gift from his mother only a year prior.

Peter was still hesitant to use it as he had hurt himself quite a bit learning how to handle it. However his recent fight had shown him that they couldn’t afford him holding back anymore.

He swung on a tree and held himself with one hand and his feet against the trunk. He was more spider than human, he was convinced of that and he was proud of it. Humans were evil.

Peter took a moment to collect his thoughts and look into the distance. That man needed to go, he was a danger to everyone and Peter hated him with all he got.

♦♦

Tony returned to the city without a scratch and without any of the men. He couldn’t safe them since they either died from the fall, drowned in the river or from the venom the spiders carried.

Once the people of the city saw him, they sent out horses to get him back faster. Tony was glad they did because his feet were hurting and he was quite tired.

He got to the city quickly and was greeted by Steve, Thor and Pepper who looked at him worried.

“Tony-san where have you been so long?” Pepper asked immediately and he had to chuckle.

“I was searching for some lost men, but they were dead so I had to walk back.”

Pepper furrowed her brow and sighed, “well there are some people here who want to talk to you.” She led him to where a man with dark black hair sat. His skin was pale and his high cheekbones gave him a surprisingly noble look.

The man stood and Tony bowed to him, the man waited a few seconds before he returned the gesture.

“Anthony-sama, it is an honour to finally meet you. I was sent out by the emperor to help you complete the task he has given you.”

Tony tensed a little. He had tried to ignore the order for quite some time but it seemed like that wasn’t possible anymore.

“Ah yes the order…”

The man raised a well-groomed eyebrow, “you are to bring him the head of the forest god. He is done waiting for you.” Tony sighed, “ah yes I am working on that actually but you know things get delayed. We have stuff to do, gods to fight off, trees to cut, you know the usual stuff.”

He shrugged.

The man let out a huff, “sure, well now that I am here to make sure you are not getting distracted anymore, you will be fine.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “sure, what was your name again?”

The man smiled, “Loki.”

♦♦

Peter watched the city from a tree when he heard a weird roar. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of rotten flesh. He looked around and spotted a few birds that flew up in a flurry.

Peter used his webs to swing towards that part of the forest only to gasp and gag at the now way too intense smell.

Down between the trees a giant warthog moved with heavy steps. Peter’s eyes widened as he saw the dark blood that covered it from head to toe but as he took a closer look he saw it moving as if it was alive and gagged again.

The warthog raised its head and let out an earth shattering scream. The dark blood that covered him moved back for a moment, revealing the destroyed looking body, before it engulfed the creature completely.

The scream was so loud and strong that Peter feared to fall off his tree so he held on to it tightly.

“A demon,” he gasped and to his horror the beast looked up to him. Two glowing red eyes that found him and tore into his soul.

It let out another scream and now it looked nothing like a warthog anymore as two arm like things grew out of his back and used them to climb up the tree.

He swung away as fast as possible but the creature, no the demon, chased after him, crashing through trees and even destroying boulders that occupied its path.

The trees and grass it touched died and rotted immediately and Peter had to fight the panic rising inside of him.

“Please, I mean no harm. Leave, find peace and stop destroying the forest.”

He looked down and screamed as the thing leaped into the air trying to catch him.

Peter shot another web and used it to make a sharp turn and get out of the way but nearly crashed into a falling tree. This was insane this creature was insane.

“Please,” he tried once again, freeing himself from the branches that fell on top of him, “I don’t want to hurt you; I did not inflict this upon you!”

The demon spun around and Peter took a deep breath before picking up his dagger from his belt. He picked up a long stick and tied his dagger on one end to make a spear out of it.

They were still watching one another and Peter wasn’t sure why it didn’t attack him yet but then it let out another scream and charged at him, even faster this time.

Peter cursed and jumped up pulling himself away with his webs. Mid-air he turned so he was facing the creature as it looked up at him and threw his weapon.

The spear hit the demon’s left eye and it shook its head and the black mass that covered it began to move violently and angrily.

Peter was still in the air as the blackness formed another arm to reach out for him. He let out a scream and shot a web at a tree to pull himself out of the way.

He almost made it.

The touch of the demon burned like fire and melted his suit and scorched his skin immediately.

He let out a scream and let go of his web as the pain robbed him of his strength and vision momentarily. Just above the ground he came back to his senses and managed to flip and land on his feet.

Letting out a gasp he fell forward and knelt on the floor, his back was burning and he glanced over his shoulder to see a terrible mark on the middle of his back.

Letting out a curse he focused on the demon just as it turned to him, the spear still sticking inside of its eye.

Sudden anger lent him strength and he ran towards it, jumping off the ground to web the spear and pulling it out of the creatures face, returning it to his hand.

Letting out a shout, Peter spun around in the air and buried the spear deep inside the demon’s head, effectively pinning it to the ground.

With another flip he backed away and stumbled before falling to his bottom panting.

The black mass slowly melted away, revealing the warthog once again. Blood was gushing out the numerous wounds and even out of its mouth and snout.

They shared a long look.

“Despicable creatures, you shall feel my wrath and share my pain.”

Peter still trying to catch his breath, pulled off his mask and the once proud creature closed its eyes as the already dead flesh dissolved only leaving back the large bones.

♦♦

Tony was looking around cautiously as he led his horse down a narrow path. The forest held many dangers and he wasn’t talking about the spiders or warthogs here.

Spirits and demons lurked in the shadows ready to attack the weak and or lost. The men that followed were of course very nervous except for Loki.

That man was as cool as a glacier.

Tony wondered if he was even a real human.

“We must be careful Loki-chan else we might get lost,” he said smirking as he heard Loki huff. The man was only a few years younger than him but Tony liked to call him that just to annoy him.

“Anthony-san we need to hurry and be quiet, else we might attract unwanted attention.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “yes I know I live here.” The other wanted to say something but a big and angry looking warthog jumped down in front of him, swiping his head and throwing Tony with his horse down the hill.

He screamed as he fell and disappeared from sight.

 

Tony woke with a throbbing headache as he lay under some bushes and sat up quickly.

He looked around and got up almost falling over the dead horse that was almost next to him. He was more than lucky that it hadn’t killed him by falling on top of him.

He shook his head and walked around it to take in his surroundings.

With a sigh he deduced that he could be anywhere in this forest because everything looked the same to him. Cussing a bit he made his way into a direction from which he heard water moving.

If he found a river he could follow it back and get out of there. He didn’t find a river but more a collection of small ponds that were between large trees that were so high and thick with leaves that barely any light hit the forest ground.

It was beautiful and breath-taking.

He smiled and looked around only to yelp and jump back. Doing that he lost his footing on the wet moss that grew everywhere and fell into one of the ponds.

The water wasn’t deep or cold but he sat there startled for a second before he got up and carefully got out of the water his eyes focused on the tiny almost human like figure that watched him sitting on the root of a tree.

Tony narrowed his eyes but the little thing didn’t move, it just tilted its head and disappeared.

He sighed and wiggled a little to get the water out of his armour.

“Ah great now I will be wet for the rest of the day.”

He brushed his hair back and let out another yelp as he saw two more of these little green men with weirdly shaped heads. They didn’t do anything they just watched him.

“What ah oh you are tree sprits right? Sorry for intruding but I fell of my horse and need to get back. Please don’t kill me.”

The spirits didn’t reply just looked at him and he sighed to make his way through the forest. He had no idea where he was going but the spirits were following him and without noticing he began following them.

Of course Tony knew that this could go horribly wrong but he just couldn’t picture these spirits hurting him or leading him to his demise.

After a while though he was panting and leaning against a tree to catch his breath. He was still wearing his armour and normally he only wore it for a short amount of time.

Now he wore it for a few hours and it annoyed him but he had to keep moving. After a while he got to a small lake and in the middle of it was a small island.

He didn’t know why but he could feel that this was an important pace. He shrugged it off but before he started moving again he spotted movement from the corner of his eyes and paused.

He turned and stared at a few deer that moved in the distance, nothing special but he still couldn’t look away.

Tony swallowed as he saw a deer with too many and weirdly shaped antlers. He narrowed his eyes and gasped as the deer turned to look at him, his face was weirdly human and his eyes looked directly at Tony.

His mouth hung open and for a moment he was sure he had spotted something he was never supposed to see but then the deer looked away and moved out of his field of vision.

 

The rest of his journey was really uneventful, he walked through the forest and followed the spirits that, to his surprise led him out of the forest and the first thing he saw was his city.

He let out a shout of surprise and joy before turning and bowing to the forest.

“Thank you kind spirits for guiding me back home.”

He smiled happily as he heard shouts and screaming. With a frown on his face he turned to the side and saw a few of his men and Loki standing near the lake.

He quickly jogged over to see what the fuss was about.

“Hey!”

Loki turned, he was still on his horse but had a cut on his face that looked like he had been hit by a branch.

He looked honestly surprised to see Tony alive and unharmed.

“Anthony-san you are still alive?”

Tony grinned at him, “like hell I am, what is this commotion about?”

The men cleared a space for him and to his surprise he saw the spider boy. He held a bloody dagger in his hand while looking pale and close to death.

Tony was surprised by this. The boy didn’t wear his mask and he could see that his suit was torn on the back.

Something wasn’t right.

“Let him go.”

Loki looked surprised as did his men.

“What? Tony-sama have you hit your head?” Steve asked and Tony rolled his eyes.

“No but look at him, he is not a threat at the moment and he looks close to death, maybe he is sick, I don’t want that in my city.”

Of course that wasn’t true, they could clearly see that the boy was injured but not dead. Loki narrowed his eyes at Tony, “are you truly Anthony-san? You fell into the woods and judging by the direction you came from I would guess you walked through the heart of it.”

Thor looked at Tony and then at Loki, “he looks like him.” Loki scoffed, “quiet you oaf, he could be a spirit that wants to fool us or maybe an Oni. Seize him too until we can prove it is actually Anthony-san.”

The men hesitated only the men Loki had brought moved and Tony hissed. There were five on Loki’s men and only two of his. He doubted that Thor and Steve would harm him but he could not let them take the boy, he needed a healer.

Tony didn’t know why he thought that what he now did was a good idea. In hindsight he doubted that he even thought at all.

He darted towards the boy and pulled him off the ground where he had laid and ran with him into the woods.

The boy was clearly unsteady on his legs but managed to keep up with him.

“Tony-sama!” he heard Steve call after him but he didn’t stop, he would return once he had brought the boy to safety.

Suddenly they could hear shooting and Tony cussed.

Loki’s men probably started shooting at them and Tony didn’t like that. He stopped, pushing the boy ahead of him when he heard another shout and turned.

That was his mistake, one of Loki’s men had aimed and shot before Thor could kick his weapon away and the large bullet hit Tony square in the chest.

He was thrown backwards as all air was knocked out of him and he was unconscious before he even hit the ground. More shouting erupted but Tony didn’t hear it anymore.

 

Peter was shocked as he saw the man of iron taking that bullet. It pierced his armour and he saw blood welling up in the hole he now had in his chest.

The men yelled at each other but before they could run to them two big, black and hairy bodies jumped down in front of them and now the humans did run.

In the other direction though.

Peter exhaled and smiled as Ned hurried over to him, “Peter, oh no, what happened to you?” The boy just waved his hand and sighed, “I will explain later, help me we need to safe him.”

Ned looked utterly confused and so did their brother as he joined them.

“Peter you are injured, let us go the human can die for all we care, we hate him remember?”

Peter sighed heavily and looked at his brothers, “he saved me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Please leave a comment or kudos, it will be apreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> More explaination.  
> As far as I know Lady Eboshi was kidnapped and enslaved by priates so that is why she founded the city and freed all these women from the bordellos.  
> For those who like to know exactly what San, Sama and the other words mean I will put in here a link so you can read up on it.  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_honorifics
> 
> Well I hope you liked the first chapter.  
> Please give me some feedback I would like to talk about one of my favourite movies of all time with you guys.


End file.
